All I Want For Christmas Is You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A little bird tells Bobby what Alex wants for Christmas... Pure unadultrated fluff!


Okay, everybody, I got so excited about the holiday season that I HAD to write another Christmas fic... And it's my 30th story on this site! YAY!!! So enjoy, and please review!

This story is all for Confused, my grape fruitloop. Luv ya lots!!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... I asked Wolf real nice if I could borrow them for a bit, but he told me to get the hell out of his closet... How rude!

Alex Eames sat at her desk, staring at the empty seat across from her. _Damn it, Bobby, where are you?_ she thought impatiently, glaring at the Santa cup that smiled merrily at her.

Finally, her partner walked in, two cups of coffee in his hands and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Taking the cup from his hand, Alex sipped the scalding beverage and glared at her partner, saying, "Why are you so damned cheery?" He just smiled at her and took his seat.

"Guess I'm just in the holiday spirit," he answered with a shrug of his broad shoulders. She just gave him a final look and returned to the files that sat in front of her.

Several minutes slipped by in silence before he spoke again. "Eames, what do you want for Christmas?"

She gave him a surprised look before answering, "World peace and an endless supply of chocolate that would never make me fat."

He frowned and said, "Seriously, what would you like for Christmas?"

"Bobby, I don't know," she sighed, exasperated.

The day passed with no out of the ordinary happenings, and before they realized it, it was time to leave.

After saying goodbye, Bobby and Alex went their separate ways, each contemplating the upcoming holidays.

At home, Alex walked into the silent apartment and changed out of her work clothes, into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

As she sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V., Bobby's question continued to float through her mind, and she finally said, "You, Bobby. I want you for Christmas."

_Take back the holly and mistletoe _

_Silver bells on strings _

_If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus _

_I would ask for just one thing_

In his apartment, Bobby paced anxiously, trying to come up with the perfect Christmas gift for his partner. Normally, he didn't worry about finding just the right gift for her, but this year was different. Very different.

With a sigh, he picked up his phone and dialed Carolyn Barek's number.

_Barek._

"Carolyn? It's Bobby."

_Oh, hey Bobby. What's up?_

"I don't know what to get Alex for Christmas," he said, frustrated. He could hear Carolyn laughing, and he scrubbed one hand over his face, saying, "I take it you know what she wants?"

_You._

He heard a click, then dial tone. He stared at the phone in amazement before hanging it up, returning it to his pocket. Was Carolyn right? Did Alex really want to be with him? He knew there was only one way to find out.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Carolyn closed her phone and snuggled closer against Mike's chest, watching him sleep soundly.

"Love you, Mike," she whispered softly, kissing his nose. He stirred in his sleep, and she rested her head on his shoulder, running her fingertips along his chest.

_I don't need sleigh rides in the snow _

_Don't want a Christmas that's blue _

_Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows _

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

Alex had just finished wrapping the presents and placing them under the tree when she heard a knock at her door.

"Bobby, hi," she greeted him in surprise, stepping back and allowing him entrance to her apartment. She closed the door and turned to face him. That's when she noticed it.

"Bobby, what is that on your head?" she asked, trying to stifle her laughter at the bright red bow that sat atop his head.

"A bow."

"So I see. Why are you here, Bobby?" she asked, and he stepped closer to her, placing his big hands possessively on her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Merry Christmas, Alex," he whispered, sliding his mouth over hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head spinning.

_So, this is what it's like to kiss Robert Goren,_ she thought wickedly. _If he's this good of a kisser, I wonder…_

_I don't need expensive things _

_They don't matter to me _

_All that I want can't be found _

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Alex awoke slowly, basking in the warmth that radiated off of the long, hard body that was laying directly beside her. Rolling onto her side to face him, she began kissing his face, gently running her hand through his hair.

He stirred slightly and looked up at her sleepily, filling her heart with love and her body with need.

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," she whispered, softly kissing his lips. He smiled and rolled over, pinning her beneath his strong body.

"Merry Christmas, Alex," he said happily, kissing her lips, then her neck, making her shiver in delight and anticipation. She wrapped her arms around his back as he entered her, holding onto him for all she was worth.

She didn't know how much time passed as they moved together, as one. She didn't know how many times he whispered "I love you," into her ear, or how many times she buried her face in his neck and said it back. All she could be sure of was that he was there, and he was making love to her, and that she wasn't dreaming. No, this was definitely not a dream.

"I love you, Alex," he whispered again into her ear, and she shuddered and let go, crying his name as the waves of pleasure slammed into her over and over again. He thrusted into her again before stiffening, and Alex watched him as she continued to ride her high. With a groan, he slumped forward into her arms, and she held him close as he settled his face into her neck.

After a few minutes, he rolled onto his side and pulled her back into his arms, stroking her mussed hair.

"Hi," she whispered, touching the marks that she had left on his neck, and wondering about the ones she was certain he had left on her.

"Hi," he whispered back, settling one big hand on her hip and pulling her even closer against him.

"This is the best present I've ever gotten," she murmured, and he grinned and kissed her again. Alex pulled Bobby into her arms and cradled him against her, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he fell asleep.

_You are the angel atop my tree _

_You are my dream come true _

_Santa can't bring me what I need _

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

When Bobby woke up, the first thing he noticed was the lack of warmth beside him. The second thing he noticed was the smell of coffee and the sound of Christmas music wafting through the air. With a groan, he stiffly sat up off of the pallet on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.

Alex looked at him and smiled from her spot in front of the window.

"Bobby, come see this," she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and gently tugging him to his feet.

Looking out of the window, he groaned and said, "It's snow, Alex. We live in New York."

Her eyes twinkled as she said, "Yeah, but it's Christmas snow. In fact…" She smiled wickedly as she produced a small piece of mistletoe and held it over their heads. Bobby laughed heartily and kissed her again, running his hands through her soft blond hair.

_I don't need expensive things _

_They don't matter to me _

_All that I want can't be found _

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

"Wow," she said breathlessly as they pulled away, their foreheads still touching. "So, I meant to ask you yesterday, before you distracted me," she gave him a glare. "Why were you wearing a bow?"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his broad shoulders, saying, "A little bird told me what you wanted for Christmas, and I, uh…"

Realization dawned on her, and she grinned and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly. "You are the sweetest man alive," she murmured between kisses, and he smiled as she gently pushed him back down onto the pallet.

_You are the angel atop my tree _

_You are my dream come true _

_Santa can't bring me what I need _

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you _

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

The End

A/N: Okay, hope ya'll liked that! Now, see that little button at the bottom of the screeen that says REVIEW? Yeah, that's the one. It's all alone.. Why don't you go click on it and be it's friend?_  
_


End file.
